Various embodiments of the invention relate to a handshake correction apparatus, and more particularly, to a handshake correction apparatus capable of correcting image shake caused by handshake of a user.
In general, digital cameras capture an image of a subject, convert the captured image into image data, and record the image data as a file having an appropriate format. If the captured image is affected by handshake of a user or external vibration, the captured image may be blurred, thereby having low quality.
Currently, various image stabilization techniques for automatically correcting camera shake have been developed. For example, a method of fixing an image-forming location on an image sensor by moving an optical lens in correspondence to camera shake has been considered. Controlling of the location of an optical lens is generally dependent upon translational driving of the optical lens and detecting of the location of the optical lens. However, the optical lens is vulnerable to undesirable rotation. That is, rotation of the optical lens may not be accurately measured and corrected if a separate rotation angle sensor is not used. Also, a guide that mechanically suppresses rotation may be applied; however, such a rotation restriction element reduces an acceleration performance and a response characteristic of an actuator, thereby deteriorating a correction performance. In addition, if there is a spatial restriction such as a winding barrel structure, a rotation restriction element is often not installed.